Deception
by Angel Heather Evans
Summary: An Azkaban story......warning: mentions of Suicide.......Pairings: JamesLily, SiriusOC, RemusOC, SnapeOC..........ON HOLD IMMEDIATELY
1. Prologue

_Deception_

_Angel Heather Evans_

Summary: It is an Azkaban story...but everything in it is AU! James is sentenced to life inprisonment inside Azkaban for a murder he didn't do. Who will help him escape? What is Voldemort's greatest weakness? Who will be defeated once and for all?

_Prologue: Azkaban_

The man was sitting down on the cold stone floor. His messy black hair grew until it reached the middle of his back. His hazel eyes were dark as he remembered how he was thrown into Azkaban by his 'friends'...

_Flashback_

_"Do you, James Robert Potter, swear to tell the truth, the whole _

_truth, and nothing but the truth so help you God?" the Minister asked._

_The sixteen soon to be seventeen year old man nodded. "I do." _

_he said loudly and clearly._

_"You may precede, Lawyer Peters," the Minister said darkly. _

_The tall, black man with violet eyes smirked. From his robes, he pulled out a small bottle of black colored liquid and poured three drops on his tongue._

_"What is your name?"_

_"James Robert Potter."_

_"When were you born?"_

_"October 31, 1969."_

_"Where were you born?"_

_"Godric's Hollow."_

_"Did you kill your grandmother, grandfather and your brother's betrothed Callisto Peetson?"_

_James felt as though someone else was in his head and he couldn't speak..._

_"Yes, I did it."_

_End Flashback_

So he sits here now, alone. His family had betrayed him a long time ago and now...his friends...No friends...he hoped Sirius and Remus would believe him...he hoped to God that they did. He hoped that his girlfriend, Lily, had believed in him...he hoped she did...

Closing his eyes, he whispered, "Good night, let the Dementors kill me..."

_Godric's Hollow_

A young man was sitting down on the porch swing of the house, in deep thought.

Sirius Black stared at the darkening sky outside and giving a small, angry growl. His best friend/brother was somewhere he shouldn't be at all.

When he told Lily of what happened, she fainted in the shock but as she regained consciousness, she told them that James Potter is no more a murderer than she is and she never killed anyone.

He looked at Remus who was sitting next to him, deep in thought.

The only people who believed James were him, Remus, Lily and Snape.

Sirius found Remus in his cottage by the woods the night before a Full Moon and told him what he knew and what evidence was collected.

To their horror, the evidence was all circumstantial and James had a way of getting around that and had been out the night of the murders.

Sirius asked Snape after finding him living in a muggle neighborhood called 'Spinners End' in a little house. Sirius had potions he needed examined.

More accurately, the potion that was used on James during his trial.

Snape had worked his hardest on trying to figure out what the potion was and when he discovered it, he was disgusted.

The potion was that of a mind trance and muggle truth serum. Combined together, the person can only answer questions regarding their name, birth and place along with family but anything else will be a lie. The person who created it, was Logan Potter-James' father. The name of the potion was called '**Veritas Deceptio**'.

Sirius was horrified. The potion made him lie. There was only one thing left to do, and he was going to do it.

He was going to break an innocent man out of Azkaban for good and hide with him.

"Tomorrow night..." he whispered to Remus who figured out what he would do. "Tomorrow night, Prongs will ride again..."

"For now, we need to make sure no one tries to stop us," Remus told him in a soft voice. "Lily needs to know what we are planning. Remember what happened those two times we left her alone?"

Both men shivered at the thought. She tried her hardest to kill herself. The first time, she had a pistol pointed to her temple and was about to pull the trigger when Sirius grabbed it from her and dumped the cartridges out onto the ground.

The second time, she nearly poisoned herself with a poison found in the kitchen when Snape grabbed it and told her that it was a diluted potion with Phoenix Tears.

She broke down crying her heart out. Sirius felt her pain and sympathized with her.

No one in the Wizarding World would hire a muggle born witch who had a relationship with the Wizarding World's betrayer. Hell, not even the muggles would hire her and on top of that, her whole family beat her.

Sirius then stood up and walked into the kitchen where Lily was found making something. It disturbed him a whole lot.

Instead of a cheerful, young, sweet and kind hearted girl he knew she turned into a older, soft spoken, broken and betrayed woman.

She turned and gave a small, a weak smile that didn't reach her eyes. None of them ever did anymore...not since the 'Incident'.

"I made tea," she said, her voice was laced with sobs. Sirius walked towards her and hugged her. He let her cry on his shoulder as he patted her back.

"Shh, Lils, he'll be fine...he's tough," he whispered gently into her ear. She looked up and nodded. "But tomorrow night...we're having a guest with us."

"Is it Severus or someone totally different?" she asked. He smirked that infamous Marauder Smirk.

"Severus and James."

Her eyes widened. "Jay?" she choked. He nodded.

"Me and Moony are breaking him out of Azkaban."

End Prologue-

**Veritas Deceptio: Latin-Truthful Deception**


	2. Chapter 1 Break Out

_Deception_

_Angel Heather Evans_

A/N: James was going to turn seventeen when he was sentenced to Azkaban. He's now nineteen while Lily's eighteen (she was born July 4th).

This story does not follow the books at all.

_Chapter 1: Break Out_

Sirius walked into his cubicle in the Auror Office. He then looked into a folder on his desk and read what he needed to know about Azkaban.

Looking inside he shook his head. He only knew that the prison was on an island in the North Sea and it was guarded by Dementors and he could guess what James' worst fear is.

Lily dead, him dead, Remus dead. He could see it in his mind's eye that James would curl up and cry if one of them were dead.

With a mental shudder, he proceeded to continue reading the file on Azkaban.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

It was lunch time for the Auror which meant going home for a good lunch. He began walking towards the Floo Entrance (A/N: like in the Fifth movie!) when he was stopped by someone.

"Black, a word," he turned to find Severus Snape there. "It's about Potter."

Sirius' eyes widened. "What did you find out?" he whispered. Snape said nothing but, "Why don't we chat in your house?"

Realizing why he Snape said that Sirius agreed. "Just say '**Domus of Marauders**' and you should be there."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Lily was slicing the meat when the fire roared and Sirius stepped out, followed by Severus Snape. Lily gave Sirius a hug and shook Snape's hand.

"What's going on?" she asked them. Already knowing that Snape will be there that night to give James the potions he needs.

"Apparently, Professor Dumbledore knew of what will be when the 'Incident' happened because a rat is in the Order."

Sirius was looking as though the cat ate the canary. "A rat in Dumbledore's Order? Who would have thought!" then pretended to faint in Remus' arms.

"As much fun as this is," Lily was shaking her head at their antics. "I want to know if anyone is interested in a beef sandwhich."

All of them nodded as they thought of that night.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

James Potter shivered in the cold and sneezed. He was given gruel to eat while the Dementors hovered around his cell until midnight.

James was in Prongs form now. The stag looked unhealthy and sick. Laying on the mat, the stag closed his eyes and hoped that someone would save him from this hell hole.

He had no idea that his wish was going to come true that night.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Lily Evans and Severus Snape were watching the Island from the woods, each with determination etched on their faces.

"So, everyone know the drill?" he asked. Lily nodded as she turned into a reddish gazelle quickly. Sirius rolled his eyes. "Well, Zelle does know what to do. What about the rest of ya?"

In Remus Lupin's spot a Werewolf appeared while in Sirius' spot a black large grim like dog appeared. Snape, settled into the car and waited till Zelle, Padfoot and Moony saved Prongs from his hell.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

_We will be together once again, my darling._ Zelle/Lily thought as she saw the prison getting closer. _I wish you can forgive me for not going...we have much to discuss..._ drifting her thoughts from James, Lily instantly thought about why she didn't go.

True, she didn't know about the charges and the conviction because she was helping her near dead aunt who told her that Lily has a brother and needs to take care of him.

He was a newborn baby with magical powers and her parents didn't even name him for two reasons. A) the couple didn't want him and B) he just got in their way a whole lot.

Taking him and giving him the name Alexander James Evans Potter, he was a bright baby and knew that something was wrong with her.

She left him that night with an old friend of hers-Demitria Zheng, a half Chinese-half British pureblooded witch. Demitria had long straight black hair and dark blue almost black eyes.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Once they reached inside, Zelle, Padfoot and Moony found his cell and looked inside to see a sad, tired and depressed Prongs in human form. James looked at them and shook his head.

"I've finally gone mental!" he said laughing at nothing. Zelle then unlocked the door with her horn and went inside. She turned human and whispered to him as he looked at her in shock, "You have not gone mental. We're here to rescue you. Turn into Prongs and we will take you to safety." He followed along, thinking all this was in his head.

Prongs, Zelle, Padfoot and Moony then escaped Azkaban and hoped to never return.

The guards, on the other hand, should check their prisoners everyday.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

When the group was swimming (Zelle and Padfoot were helping Prongs), the water was ice cold and Prongs' teeth were chattering.

Once reaching land, Prongs turned into James while Sirius turned human and put James in the car with Lily so they could go home with Moony.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Demitria Zheng had just put the restless 3 year old boy to bed when a knock on her door startled her.

"Demi! It's me, Lily," came the voice. Demi smirked at the voice. No one but Lily called her that.

"What did you do a year ago?" if she didn't answer this one, then the door won't open.

"I tried to poison myself with a diluted potion that had two Phoenix tears in it," that was true. It still gave Demi nightmares and she knew that if it was her crush who was sentenced, she would do the same thing.

Unlocking the door, Demi asked, "Did it work out?" Lily nodded.

"Is Alex sleeping?" a nod. "Thanks-I couldn't leave him home alone..." she started saying when Demi interrupted her.

"It's no problem, he knew that you were doing something important and trying to find 'daddy' but he went to bed at eight." The clock now said 2. "He woke up again an hour ago wishing you were here."

"I should go and get him," she whispered.

When she reached the door to the guest room, she saw her 'son' sleep. Brownis red hair falling into his eyes she smiled as he snuggled deeper into the covers. Gently picking him up, she walked out of the room and apparated into the house and put the three year old in his bed before going into her own room.

Stripping to just a long t-shirt (before James was sentenced he gave her his shirt), she went into the bed next to James who's breathing was soft.

She fell asleep with a real smile on her face.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

The next morning James woke up, he wasn't in prison and in his mind, he heard what Lily told him.

_"You have not gone mental. We're here to rescue you. Turn into Prongs and we will take you to safety." _

He smiled as he turned over to see a little boy snuggled next to him and an empty spot where another body (hopefully Lily's) was at.

"Shh, let him rest," he turned to see Lily with a smile on and a pair of sweats and his old shirt. "Alex missed us last night."

"Is he your son? Are you married?" he asked. She gave a small musical laugh.

"Yes, he's my brother turned son and no, I'm not married-I just broke my boyfriend out of Azkaban last night."

"You still love me-even after..." he couldn't bring himself to say it but Lily knew because she went over to him and straddled his lap.

"I nearly killed myself twice but before Sirius and Snape came to save me I realized I couldn't do it," she whispered. "I loved you too much to just kill myself and Alex would need me so I stayed strong-trying to find a Wizarding job but because no one will hire me, I became a waitress at a muggle cafe called 'The Blacke Doge' owned by Sirius and run by Remus."

He couldn't believe what he heard. Suicide twice...adopted her brother...no one giving her a job...Azkaban boyfriend...it still felt unreal that his father who was the Minister had someone pay the jury to find him guilty of murder had the audacity to celebrate and say that he was 'no son of mine' while his mother agreed. He knew, between them and his brother Michael that they killed his grandparents and soon to be sister in law.

"Why weren't you at the trial?" he asked her softly. She smiled as she laid her head on his chest.

"My dying aunt needed me and told me about Alex. I had adopted him and I didn't know of the trial and the conviction and what you were accused of until I came back. The first time I tried to kill myself, I was alone in the Astronomy Tower with a gun in my hand pointed to my temple. I couldn't do it...Alex and you were in my mind. All the times we were happy...I took the bullett out of the barell and pointed it at myself. Sirius took the gun and told me that killing myself wouldn't help you escape."

James didn't say anything but kissed her deeply and passionately. They had to stop as Alex said, "Goss!"

Pulling away from Lily he kissed the top of Alex's head and whispered, "Wait till you get a girlfriend buddy boy."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

_end chpt 1_

_Domus of Marauders-_Latin: House of the Marauders


	3. Chapter 2 Daily Prophet, Liars

_Deception_

_Angel Heather Evans_

_Chapter 2: Daily Prophet, Liars and Betrayers_

_James didn't say anything but kissed her deeply and passionately. They had to stop as Alex said, "Goss!"_

_Pulling away from Lily he kissed the top of Alex's head and whispered, "Wait till you get a girlfriend buddy boy."_

_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

When they got out of bed, James was holding Alex in his arms while Lily was walking down the stairs with a real, true smile on her face.

Sirius looked up and nodded. "It's nice to see you give off a real, true smile," he told her smirking.

James hit him on the head and sat down, still weak and exhausted. Alex, on the other hand, snuggled his head into James' chest.

"Daddy, you hungy like me?" he asked. James nodded as he brushed a kiss on his son's temple.

"Yeah, daddy's hungry like you." Lily rolled her eyes but smiled fondly at the scene.

"We're having eggs...Remus! Why are you out of bed?" she had her hands on her hips as she glared at the man who just walked in. "You should be in bed right now, sleeping! You had a long night!"

Remus gulped but gathered all his Gryffindor Bravery and told her, "I wanted to make breakfast! Sirius promised me last night."

Lily then muttered, "**Damno cruentus werewolves per suum bonus crustulum**." Remus smirked.

"**Melior mihi tunc Sirius crustulum**." he said. Sirius looked and asked, "What?"

"They just insulted your cooking and you ask 'what'?" James asked as Severus Snape walked in. "You are insane."

"How are the Potions working Potter?" Snape asked. James nodded.

"They are working, Snape, and thanks for breaking me free last night," he whispered softly.

Snape heard the gratitude in James' voice and nodded. "It doesn't matter anymore."

Sirius smiled ruefully. James and Snape were getting along better than Remus and Snape. Yes, there was a trust there but everything else wasn't.

Remus was getting yelled at by Lily in Latin when James stood up after placing the boy in a chair and he went behind Lily, nuzzling her neck and pressing kisses along her collarbone.

"Fine-make eggs this morning," she told Remus who stared at James. "I want mine sunny side up, Alex likes his scrambled..." she then began whimpering in James' arms as he started sucking on her collarbone.

"Me and James want ours sunny side up as well," Sirius called. Once James led Lily to a chair and had her sit down, he smirked at a still shocked Remus.

"How on Earth can you make her stop yelling at me and not get in trouble?"

James smiled. "It's a talent," he said while Lily snuggled her head into his chest.

Remus glared and Sirius snorted. Snape rolled his eyes.

"As facinating as your love life is," Snape said in his greasy voice. "You both should be happy that Potter wasn't even mentioned in the Prophet at all."

Lily had her eyes closed and nodded sleepily.

_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

It was three weeks later that Sirius shouted, "THE BLOODY DAMN PROPHET!"

James came rushing down with Alex in his arms. "Sirius, be a little more gentle and DON'T SHOUT SWEAR WORDS!" James hissed while Alex was whimpering in his arms, obviously asleep as he didn't hear a word that was said.

"Read the Prophet," Remus said, sternly and trying very hard to keep his emotions down.

_Minister's son breaks out of Azkaban_

_written by Lyle Edgecoomb_

_Three weeks ago, the murderer of Robert and Brittney Potter and Callisto Peetson, James Potter had done the impossible._

_He had escaped Azkaban. The convicted killer's brother Michael, who is engaged to Haely Winters had this to say._

_"If that murderer is out there, no one is safe from death. He will kill anyone, including all muggleborns."_

_Minister Logan Potter is shocked that someone had escaped Azkaban._

_"I want him found this instant!" the Minister shouted late last night after finding out. "I want him foun alive so we could throw him into the Execution Veil!" _

James couldn't read anymore of the garbage and tossed it into the fire.

"That is the most piece of a partial truth and garbage I have ever read," he snarled venomously. His eyes were glowing blacker than normal and that was a dangerous sign.

_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

Michael Potter smiled at his lover/fiancé Miss Haely Winters who grinned predatorily.

"No one but us knows what truly happened darling," she purred seductively. "No one has to know what we did..."

"You are absolutely right," he told her as he started kissing her neck, making her moan in pleasure. His 'dog shit brown' as James said about his eyes, darkened.

_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

Logan and Calleigh Potter were looking outside of the manor they were living in. Calleigh was quiet, contemplating about whether or not what they did was better than not doing it.

She decided that what they did was right. She knew that 'no son of hers' would turn 'traitor'-getting together with the 'wrong crowd'-Dark Creatures, Mudbloods and Blood Traitors.

Logan smiled at the love of his life. He would do anything to make her happy...including killing their oldest son.

"Soon, darling..." came Calleigh's voice. "Soon we will have our perfect _pureblood_ family and everything we wanted."

_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

I am so sorry that this is short but I have a horrible case of...WRITERS BLOCK! I can't write much but it's horrible!

**Damno cruentus werewolves per suum bonus crustulum: Latin-**Damn bloody werewolves with their good cooking

**Melior mihi tunc Sirius crustulum: Latin-**Better me then Sirius cooking


End file.
